


Chocolate winter dreams

by manubibi



Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manubibi/pseuds/manubibi
Summary: Short whorls of hot steam spiral up from the small cup, held between little, tender hands with a fragile balance. The chocolate almost spills, but Nagisa looks down at it with a dim light of satisfaction, a light hum vibrating in the air, while his legs kick slowly in the air as he sits comfortably in the space left empty by Rei's crossed legs in a lazy and tired Monday evening dragging itself towards the end.Small pointless fic about reigisa snuggling together and just generally being cute and fluffy because I was feeling like it :'D





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because theexitgarden did [such a marvelous art](http://theexitgarden.tumblr.com/post/153465417517/a-soothing-reigisa-for-ostrich-chan-san-who-is) and I fell in love with it and it inspired me to drop some more sheer sweetness on these two. That's why I wrote this 8D  
> And also I'm celebrating today.  
>   
> 8DDD  
> Hope you enjoy!!

Short whorls of hot steam spiral up from the small cup, held between little, tender hands with fragile balance. The chocolate almost spills, but Nagisa looks down at it with a dim light of satisfaction, a light hum vibrating in the air, while his legs kick slowly in the air as he sits comfortably in the space left empty by Rei's crossed legs in a lazy and tired Monday evening dragging itself towards the end.  
"Are you comfy?" The other teases, softly brushing his fingertips on Nagisa's smooth, soft shin and calf, and sometimes tickling Nagisa's thigh in a way that seems accidental, but leaves Nagisa chuckling delighted with a little, mischievous glint to his sweet cherry eyes. To which, Rei's lips curve in a tender smile, before their lips touch in a chocolate kiss and their hearts hasten, spurred onwards in an easy trot.  
"I'm _very_ comfy, thanks, Rei-chan," Nagisa replies, solemn, and leans into Rei's wide, firm chest curling up as much as the cup nestled between his hands will allow him to, as if he was attempting to find a hollow in the cavity of Rei's lap, to curl up and sip his hot drink in a peaceful, warm den far away from school and the rest of the world. Even if just for a moment. Sometimes, someone as outgoing and loud as him needs that too.  
  
His eyes flutter close, as his head nuzzles for a few moments into Rei's chest, his hands almost giving up under the _weigh_ of the half-empty cup which Rei rescues promptly, setting it to safety on the bedside table, before it falls burning them both. That would be quite unfortunate and ruin the moment.  
"Do you want to take a nap?" He hums, low, losing kisses in the strawberry scent of Nagisa's feathery hair, slowly rubbing circles on the small of the other boy's back. "Or do you want to do something else?" His voice rolls soothing and confident, turns on a red blush on Nagisa's cheeks- but the boy giggles shaking his head slow, before stretching his arms up to wrap them around Rei's neck, who welcomes him instantly with those arms that were almost cradling him before.  
Nagisa's feet kick slow with happiness in the air again, and he purrs, "no, let's stay like this..." with a tender glance, draping Rei's arm tighter around himself. "I like this, Rei-chan. Let's stay like this forever?" He murmurs, and his words almost disappear like the chocolate's steam that floats slow in the room.  
"Maybe forever is a bit too much- my legs are going to ache," Rei says with a little smirk, and then rests his hand on Nagisa's side, squeezing softly. Which prompts a small squeak as Nagisa jumps a little and whines.  
"No, don't tickle me~"  
"Ah, what? Did you say ' _tickle me_ '?" Rei growls in petty amusement, handling the smaller body in his lap to pin him down on the mattress, all of a sudden, just to slither his fingers under the soft cotton yellow shirt Nagisa is wearing - the other boy's giggly protests are to no avail. He tries to steal Rei's glasses to make him stop, but even then his lover seems hell bent on unraveling him with squeaks and giggles.  
"Rei-ch– Rei-chan!" Nagisa chirps, over and over, becoming breathless after laughing and trying to wiggle away from Rei's grasp for a couple of minutes. But the other grabs his wrists, pressing them down and ignoring the feeble attempts on Nagisa's part to free himself.  
Nagisa's lips part even before Rei's touch them, and his legs part quietly to let the other boy settle comfortably between them, sharing his warmth, and his hands relax as a pleased mewl dissipates between their mouths when Rei's hands sneak again under his shirt - to tease his skin, trace trails of shivers on it, pinch his pink nubs softly with more delighted chirps almost muted by Nagisa pressing the back of his hand against his own mouth now.  
"Rei-chan..." he purrs again, pink cheeks highlighting the throbs in his chest.  
Rei's lips trace a path down Nagisa's flat, smooth stomach, and it kindles more chuckles and shivers before he stops, lingering and kissing the patch of skin right above Nagisa's waistband. What _should_ come next hangs in the air, but Nagisa sighs, hums, smiles, and finally yawns with his eyelids lowering a little with a sleepy daze that's bewitching him. Rei's chin rests on his tummy, until finally he crawls back up, lying on his side with his own arm wrapping around Nagisa's slim body.  
"Let's sleep," he whispers, and his own eyes droop as if he only became aware now that his body and mind are tired too.  
Nagisa's weak grumbles of protest come in small sounds, soothed by gentle kisses on his cheek and neck, until finally his muscles melt, giving up, and whatever protests he meant to address to Rei vanish into a low, quiet snoring as his body curls up naturally and his hand keeps a grasp onto Rei's own, fingers threaded together without any intention of letting go.  
  
Rei lies there for a few minutes, leaving sleepy, light touches on Nagisa's neck with his lips, until the darkness outside lulls him into sleep together with Nagisa's strange, comedic muttering at whatever silly dreams his strange mind is filling up with, safe and happy in a warm embrace as the night slowly covers their town.


End file.
